This invention relates to leaf collection and, more specifically, to a bag and frame combination for use in yards that facilitates the collecting and discarding of leaves, grass trimmings, and other garden and lawn debris by a single individual.
Large plastic or other fabric bags are widely used for collecting and discarding leaves, grass trimmings and other garden and lawn debris. However, plastic or other flexible collection bags are extremely pliable. As such, it is difficult for a single worker to both hold the mouth of the bag open and to rake leaves into the bag or otherwise fill it. Some attempts have been made to provide frames for temporarily supporting the bag with the mouth open.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,103 (Hayes) discloses an elaborate bag and frame combination that supports a garbage bag in an open state while the bag lies horizontally on the ground using flexible rods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,519 (Cheng) discloses a rectangular frame which only collapses with a degree or difficulty and presents an impediment to raking the leaves into the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,000 (Rylander) discloses a pliable sheet which is rolled up into a substantially cylindrical configuration and inserted inside the bag, whereby the bag is kept open by the sheet""s tendency to flatten out. This device is not collapsible and does not provide any means for securing the bag to the ground or preventing it from rolling with use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,348 (Corsaut, III) discloses a plastic strip with operation similar to a cross-section of the device in Rylander. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,081 (Miller) discloses a collapsible and adjustable three-sided frame to be inserted in the bag""s mouth which presents an impediment of the raking or sweeping of debris into the bag. It does not include any provision to prevent the apparatus from toppling over. The other references are illustrative of other approaches.
An embodiment of the present invention is an apparatus for collection and holding debris in a flexible container, including (1) a platform including a right panel, a center panel and a left panel wherein each of the right panel and the left panel are at an angle to the plane defined by the center panel, (2) a protrusion from the left side of said center panel, (3) a protrusion from the right side of said center panel and (4) a ring attached to said platform.